dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dabura
|Date of birth = |Date of death = May 7th, Age 774 (revived)Dark Demon Realm Saga |Race=Demon |Gender = Male |Occupation = King of the Demon Realm |Allegiance = Babidi's forces Dark Demon Realm armyDragon Ball Heroes |FamConnect = Future Dabura (alternate timeline counterpart) Towa (sister)Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Beelzebub (possible son)Sand Land, 2000 Mira (brother-in-law) Fu (nephew) Babidi (boss) Yakon (underling) Pui Pui (underling) Spopovich (underling) Yamu (underling) }} Dabura (ダーブラ, Dābura) was the king of the Demon Realm. Existing for thousands of years, Dabura is a demon king placed under the wizard Babidi's control by a spell, becoming his right-hand man before the appearance of Majin Buu and thus doing his bidding.Official website information at dragonballz.com (Archive) Appearance Dabura's appearance greatly resembles the traditional depiction of Satan in terms of his red skin, goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes. However, there are several changes to this iconic look: Dabura wears a light blue suit which covers his entire body minus his musclebound chest, along with a white spiked cape, a white circular belt, and white boots. Upon being revived as a member of the Dark Demon Realm army in Dragon Ball Heroes, he is seen wearing a red tight with the Dark Demon Realm army symbol on it over his body, similar to the outfit Super Mira is shown. The belt around his waist also have the same symbol on it. Personality Dabura's personality, while very sadistic in terms of his battle actions and methods of disposing of enemies, is also very sophisticated and well-mannered, speaking in a very articulate fashion, even complimenting the talents of his opponents with his deep, booming voice. When controlled by Babidi, Dabura stays completely loyal to his master, but does not always agree with every step Babidi takes, and is not afraid to question his master's actions if they seem impractical or a disadvantage to their plans. Later, in filler, Dabura's personality completely changes when he enters Heaven and sees actual loving concern from Videl for Gohan's safety back on Earth, coming to the conclusion he wishes to be loved in a similar way and make friends. Biography Background Under Babidi's control, Dabura inspects the Earth in Age 474. He scans for any humans with impressive power levels, however, he finds none (as none of the Z Fighters are born at the time). ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Supreme Kai to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs. Dabura is ordered to kill all but Supreme Kai and the strongest three, and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group, despite them hiding their Ki. With a single blast, he kills Kibito, still grinning while he does so. He then quickly leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Krillin, quickly turning them into stone, with Supreme Kai explaining the only way they can turn back is if Dabura dies. In the anime only, Goku and Vegeta charge Dabura in an attempt to stop him but they underestimate him and do not even bother to transform into Super Saiyans, and they can do nothing to keep him from fleeing as a result. Dabura then retreats back into Babidi's spaceship, telling the brave Saiyans to wander into their domain if they dare. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as the Z Fighters and Supreme Kai enter the spaceship, being greeted by Pui Pui. Vegeta easily kills Pui Pui, and then watches Goku destroy Yakon, before Dabura himself emerges to confront Gohan on the third floor. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's power level is comparable to that of Perfect Cell.Stated by Goku in the anime and manga Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be stronger than he once thought, with his usage of magic and several tricks, such as the Afterimage Strike and several unique attacks which managed to surprise and damage Gohan during the battle. Eventually, in frustration for not beating Gohan yet, Dabura materializes his Darkness Sword, and attempts to strike the half-Saiyan. However, Gohan manages to catch the sword by his hands and snap it in half, making Dabura even more frustrated. During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku, which gives Dabura an idea. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi of Vegeta's evil in his heart. Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta, when this was actually what Vegeta wanted all along, so he would gain a greater power and finally defeat Goku. With Vegeta refusing to kill Supreme Kai and Gohan (stating that they are of no interest to him) and now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Supreme Kai and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released from Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Dabura and Babidi are then confronted by Gohan and Supreme Kai, now preparing to stop Buu's resurrection once and for all. When Gohan fires multiple Electric Kamehamehas at the Sealed Ball, Dabura grabs his master from the blast's range and jumps away, saving his master's life. Originally thought to be dead, after several minutes of waiting, Buu finally emerges in a puff of large smoke. After Majin Buu has emerged, Dabura is surprised, and less than pleased with Buu, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile, due to his childish personality and appearance. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes, and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken, pleasing Babidi. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though and throws a magical spear through Majin Buu, much to the frustration of Babidi. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again, but Babidi refuses to comply, and then tells him that he was nothing more than a pawn in the bigger plan, and like all pawns, regardless of its loyalty or efficiency, should be tossed away when not needed anymore, much to Dabura's surprise and hurt. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him.When Majin Buu is released, Dabura tries to kill him, but is turned into a giant cookie and devoured by Majin Buu This in turn reverses what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. While in King Yemma's office in the afterlife, Dabura is held by ogres as King Yemma chooses to punish him by sending him to Heaven because, being a demon, Dabura would have enjoyed Hell.Dragon Ball Z episode 249, "Return to Other World" This is the final mention of Dabura in the manga, but he makes several more appearances in anime filler where the punishment backfires as Dabura enjoys Heaven anyway, but he at least repents for his previous evil ways. The M is still on Dabura's forehead while in King Yemma's office but, just like Vegeta, he loses it after King Yemma judged him. In the anime filler, Dabura is seen content in Heaven, repenting of his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He accompanies Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl in their search for Gohan in the Other World. He is consumed with joy and love, which unnerves everybody near him. Dabura is last seen in Heaven with a wreath of flowers around his head picking flowers in a bouquet wandering around Heaven. Ironically enough, despite having become a pure soul himself in these anime filler episodes, he is not shown revived with all the innocent souls who were killed by Buu and the other villains. Vegeta specified that the evil ones be kept dead when making the wish, which could have left Dabura dead (Vegeta suggests that the reason he made this specification was so that villains such as Babidi and Dabura would not return). Other appearances ''Dragon Ball SD'' Dabura appears in the fourth chapter of Dragon Ball SD, a remake of Dragon Ball, along with Babidi. Both are eaten by Majin Buu when the latter is released from the Sealed Ball. ''Sand Land'' In Akira Toriyama's Sand Land manga, which takes place in a futuristic era, a character bearing a heavy resemblance to Demon King Dabura named Satan in the Japanese version and Lucifer in the Viz adaption appears as the father of the main character, Demon Prince Beelzebub. Sand Land is a desolate wasteland inhabited by humans and demons, and where the supply of water is controlled by a greedy human king. Sheriff Rao asks help to find an elusive Phantom Lake, and the king of demons agrees that his son Beelzebub helps him. Video game stories ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Though he does not appear physically in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, his sister Towa does appear and is one of the central villains in the game along with her husband Mira, Dabura's successor to the title of Demon King and Dabura's brother-in-law. Dabura is mentioned by the Supreme Kai of Time when talking about Towa's origins, referring to her as the sister of the Demon King Dabura. Also according to the Supreme Kai of Time, Towa desires revenge on Majin Buu for the death of her brother, though interestingly Towa does not alter the point in history where her brother was killed by Majin Buu. Though he doesn't appear in the game, Dabura's clothes do appear and the pieces of Dabura's outfit can be obtained in Parallel Quest 29: "2nd World Tournament Tag Team". Dark Demon Realm Saga After Towa has obtained more energy to aid in breaking the seal on the Demon Realm, she revives Dabura - who appears, more powerful than before (this version of Dabura is referred to as "Xeno Dabura") and he appears as a purple energy colored silhouette just as the battle between the Time Breakers and the Dark Demon Realm army finishes. When Towa and the Dark Demon Realm army travel to the time of the first battle between King Piccolo and Goku, after the Time Patrol manage to incapacitate most of the Time Breaker commanders, Dabura appears to assist his sister, in response Future Trunks unveils his Super Saiyan 3 state and battles the revived Demon King. When the Time Patrol and the Dragon Ball Heroes team fight against Towa and Super Mira in the Demon Realm, Xeno Dabura comes to assist the two demons when it appears they are having trouble - declaring himself the King of the Dark Demon Realm - with Towa surprised at the appearance of her brother. After Towa is injured and falls, the injured Dabura catches her, and then the two of them, along with Super Mira, escape through a dark portal. Assault on the Hell Gate Saga After his sister unleashes the Hell Gates, Dabura goes to the Chaos Hell Gate alongside her and Mira. When the heroes arrive the three demons face off against them, eventually losing. After their loss, Broly (who had escaped Hell), attacks the three Time Breaker leaders with a powerful energy blast, apparently killing the three of them, though Towa is later revealed to have survived, leaving Mira and Dabura's fates questionable. Power ;Manga and Anime Dabura's strength prior to becoming a Majin is unknown but it is stated by the Supreme Kai that even before Babidi took control of him, Dabura was the strongest being in the Demon Realm. After becoming a Majin, Dabura's power is allegedly in the same league as Cell, as Goku believes him to be as strong as the Bio-Android. Vegeta and Goku (who have both attained Super Saiyan 2 with superior power to Gohan's at that level) both believed that they could individually defeat Dabura. Later however, Goku corrected himself upon watching Dabura fight, noting that the Demon King was much stronger than originally believed. In the manga, Dabura manages to have a slight upper-hand during the battle with Gohan until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, though soon after Dabura releases his true power, evening the battle between them. However, it was noted that Gohan was nowhere near as strong as he was when he defeated Cell from lack of training during the past seven years. In both the manga and anime, Dabura is shown to be outclassed by the power of the unsealed Majin Buu. Later on, when he has to face Gohan again, Dabura stated to Babidi that he believed he could actually defeat Gohan with little trouble based on their previous fight. However, it was said by Goku that if Super Saiyan 2 Gohan were to get angry and release his true power, he would be capable of defeating Dabura. In the anime only, Dabura states that even a kili of 4,000 cannot defeat him, implying that Goku can not defeat him as a Super Saiyan (as his power is 3,000 kili). In anime filler only, Dabura needed to do intense meditation in order to attain his full power level. ;Video games In the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes, after Dabura is revived as "Xeno Dabura", he is much stronger than before, enough that when engaging him in combat, Future Trunks has to utilize his Super Saiyan 3 form. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Blast Deflect' – Dabura uses this technique for deflecting the Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot in the anime. *'Magic Materialization' – Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan, he conjures a sword (which Gohan breaks when caught in a struggle), and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Majin Buu with, to no effect, as the rubbery monster merely pulls it out whole and regenerates easily. *'Evil Flame' – A short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. In the ''Budokai'' series, this attack is called Evil Blast. *'Afterimage Strike' – The ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Although Goku, Gohan, and Krillin are all capable of performing the same move, Gohan still falls for the technique, after which Dabura blasts Gohan with the Evil Impulse, knocking him into a nearby lake and leaving the green robe around his outfit ruined. *'Evil Impulse' – A large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. Dabura uses it against Gohan. It was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It also appears in the Budokai series under the name Hell Blitz. *'Telekinesis' – Dabura is shown able to easily manipulate large quantities of matter, quickly launching them with great force. During his fight against Gohan, he calmly levitated all the rubble Gohan crashed on him before bombarding Gohan with said rubble. * Stone Spit – Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's death. *'Telepathy' – Although this could be due to his connection with Babidi, he is able to contact his master through his mind from another world without anyone else noticing, like when he discovers the intense evil within Vegeta's heart and felt it could be used to convert him to their side. *'Evil Spear' – Dabura throws a spear into his opponent, stabbing him with it. Dabura uses this technique in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. *'Sword Blast' – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. *'Cape Swing' – Dabura slices through the air with his claws to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. Dabura used this technique against Gohan in "Pay to Win". *'Darkness Sword Attack' – Dabura's Ultimate Blast; it is a rushing attack where Dabura creates a sword using Magic Materialization and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just as they are recovering from the earlier attack), then he blasts them right in the face (with a Rush Ki Wave, mimicking how he kills Kibito). *'Hell Rusher' (ヘルスラッシャー) – Xeno Dabura's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Sword Slash' – A team attack performed by Super Buu and Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Upper Cutter' – Dabura charges forward for a second and uppercuts the opponent. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fiery Wall' – Darbura makes a wall of fire appear from the ground. Used in Super Butōden 3. *'Fury Blade' – Dabura uses his sword to slash his opponent. He uses this technique against Gohan, who catches and breaks Dabura's sword while the latter is performing this move. Named in the ''Butōden'' series. **'Double Fury' – Dabura performs two sword slashes with his sword. Used in the Butōden series. *'Energy Breath' – Dabura fires an energy ball from his mouth. It is one of his super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Meteo Lance Slicer' – Dabura's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. He throws several spears consecutively at his opponent, and finishes with a sword slash. *'Hate Ray Cannon' – A Renzoku Energy Dan technique used against Majin Buu. Also used in the Butōden series, Budokai series, Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Raging Blast games. *'Hate Dancing' – A High Speed Rush attack finished with a Kiai. Used in Budokai series. *'Hell Blow Shoot' – Dabura kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks them more in mid-air and punches them down again, and finally Dabura kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in Budokai series. *'Demonic Will' – A powered-up state where Dabura raises his power significantly and gets a black aura to surround him. Used to get to his full power against Gohan. Named in the Budokai series. * Evil Sword Rush - Daura's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Magic Regeneration' - Dabura is capable of regenerating his wounds through magic. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Teleportation' - Dabura is able to teleport using magic. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Time Travel' - Xeno Dabura time travels back to Age 753 in order to assist his sister. *'Size Alteration' - Dabura's look-alike Lucifer is shown to be much larger in Sand Land than Dabura is in the Dragon Ball manga and anime, suggesting that if they are the same entity he can alter his size to either a human sized demon or a larger sized demon. Forms Majin Dabura Majin DaburaDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game is Dabura's primary form in his appearances in the anime and manga. This is the state that Dabura took on after being taken control of by the wizard Babidi, in this state Dabura's potential was unlocked and he was much stronger than in his previous days as King of the Demon Realm, he also possess several special traits unique to people using this form. Demonic Will A power up used by Dabura in order to reach his full power. The Budokai series of video games treat it as a transformation. Video game appearances Dabura has been featured as a playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes (Majin, Xeno) *Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' He is a boss/non-playable character in: *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (support-type) He also appears in the follwing card games *''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game (Base, Majin) Voice actors *Japanese: 'Ryūzaburō Ōtomo' *Ocean Group dub: 'Scott McNeil' *FUNimation dub: 'Rick Robertson' *Brazilian Portuguese dub: '''Luiz Carlos de Moraes' *German dub: Joerg Hengstler *Hungarian dub: Lajos Csuha *Italian dub: Marco Pagani *Latin American dub: Gabriel Pingarrón *Polish dub: Piotr Adamczyk *Portuguese dub: Vítor Rocha Trivia *His name is originally taken from the last half of the famous incantation, "Abraca'dabra'". *Just like Vegeta, Dabura loses the M on his forehead after King Yemma judged him. This suggests that Dabura may have actually been somewhat "benevolent" during his Demon Realm lordship. This would also explain why he apparently seems to have remorse for his actions in the anime. *Reonald, a character in Akira Toriyama's Cowa! manga, looks very similar to Dabura. Reonald works as a bodyguard for the witch who lives on Mt. Mimizuku, where she sells the pills that can heal Paifu's friends from the monster flu. *In Buu's Fury, Dabura gets turned into a cupcake instead of a cookie. *Whenever Dabura fights Spike the Devil Man in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the two get special dialogue intended only for each other, with Devilman saying he will rule the underworld instead of Dabura. Gallery See also *Dabura (Collectibles) References es:Dábura pt-br:Dabura Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons D Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Time Breakers Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:DBZ Characters